User blog:Akadirgun/Translator Notes
I've found something that I think is interesting and important. The translator of BSSSubs for Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor has some notes: As a show progresses, you begin to learn more stuff and realize more facts (and translation errors). And so with DtB2, I've been going back and updating the .ass for the past eps. Changes that were made include: Pecha -> Petya Mentions of Suou as a girl by the other agencies when in fact they still believe that she is Shion. In particular, in episode 2 when Shizume first meets Suou and calls her a cutie. However, in episode 3, you hear Shizume calling her a "prince." As of the end of episode 3 however, I do believe all the agencies realize that she is in fact not Shion. In episode 3, when Kobayashi mentions that laws were passed to allow them to destroy the Syndicate, it was actually supposed to say: "And for that purpose, we have been permitted to take the law into our own hands." That's all for the fixes I believe, and they have been uploaded to our script repository. I will continue updating these scripts as the show progresses, so check back once in a while to see if anything is different. We won't be releasing any patches for these, however, so you'll have to make due with muxing it yourselves. Only our final batch release will have all these fixes applied. I might make a tutorial on how to use MKVTOOLNIX though so you won't have to download the batch. ---------------------------------------------- Now, to clear up some confusion in episode 3. When Mao asks where Yin is, Hei replies with "Yin... I... I will kill 'her.'". It's hard to translate the first line when Hei doesn't use any verbs. Some ideas as to what he might have meant may be: "I left Yin to die." or "I abandoned Yin." Something along those lines, though I can't be sure of course. But this means that the person he means to kill doesn't exactly mean that it's Yin, but most likely the person who caused Yin to "die", be taken away from Hei or cause whatever happened to her. The best answer to this though is to wait and continue watching DtB as the story unfolds, which I'm sure you all will. One last fact for you guys though. Almost all the lines that Mr. Smith says come straight from Sun Tzu's "The Art of War." The only one that doesn't is "With three advantages, there will be three disadvantages," which apparently comes from a Korean poem or song. I googled and read through "The Art of War" furiously to look for the exact passages, so I thought I'd just share this with you all. I expect I'll have to do it again though when Mr. Smith shows up. You can also see the notes here. ---- On another news... I had come down with swine flu recently but I'm all better now... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts by Akadirgun